Redundant Solutions
by Eternity Implode
Summary: Commander John Shepard has strengthened his resolve to prevent the galaxy's impending doom. Now past the Suicide Mission, Shepard must seek out new allies, confront unknown enemies and keep his love close to ensure any chance of survival.
1. Prologue

** Redundant Solutions**

**Disclamer:** This work of fiction follows elements found within Bioware's Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 games. Any character visualized and described that do not appear as works within the two games are purely fictional and bear no resemblance to events taking place pre-Mass effect/2 or either post Mass Effect/2. Furthermore I do not own any characters within these two games.

**Note:** This being the first of my work, adds the generic basis for most of the character's. Following a Male Commander Shepard with a Colonist/Sole-Survivor background. Additionally the neutral path has been chosen to validate the decisions of Shepard throughout the course of this fiction. Criticized/Analytical reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated.

Prologue

With the Normandy SR-2 stabilized within the docking bay at the Citadel, there hadn't been enough time for anyone aboard Commander John Shepard's ship to catch their breath. Two week's since the 'Suicide Mission' that many of the SR-2's crew-member's felt intent on glorifying, The Commander had ordered an extensive approach concerning repairs to the ship. Additionally, Shepard also felt a sense of guilt hanging over his shoulders regarding the death of countless colonist's that were lost to the Collector's during the mission. Thinking back, Shepard wondered if the second choice involving the radiation purge to preserve the base would've had those people back with their families and loved-ones. Crewman Hadley in particular had to constantly remind the Commander that the destruction of the base would be well received by most of the ships non-combat staff. Given the situation, Shepard found himself lost in thought regarding the extent of information that he had been exposed to the previous three months. From the revelation of his resurrection to the fragile alliance with Cerberus and of course, the Suicide Mission concerning the Collectors and their relentless agenda against humanity. All the amount of work it would've taken for the man to come to terms of his steady life would have broken other's, but not John Shepard. Collectively drawing attention to himself, Shepard decided to use his recent exploit's to their advantage. Commander Shepard was now more determined than ever to stop the Reapers, annihilate their very existence from the minds of the Galaxy's inhabitants.

The plan had always existed within his mind. All that was needed was a dose of practical application and one hell of a galaxy-scaled alliance. Pushing it out of his mind, the Commander focused on the more personal matter's that existed within his life. His long standing relationship with a disheartened Operation's Chief Williams at a really steep turning-point, John tried to see things her way for once. His death produced a shock-wave of broken emotion's for her to act upon, while his re-appearance to the living negated the feelings all-together. That was obviously certain during the mission on Horizon. John had since then spent week's convincing himself of his love lost. Even when it seemed that his chief hadn't forgotten him (evidenced through her abrupt e-mail to him acting on a wide amount of emotions regarding her reconciliation towards their love) John Shepard continued to drown himself in further misery at the Normandy's ever-stocked bar, much to the Master-thief's delight.

Not wanting to disturb him of his recollection on past event's, the Normandy's XO Miranda Lawson knew that he needed time to break off bonds with his recent past. He needed time to finally act upon the feelings that he realized or even knew he shared for her. Ever since their 'escapade' prior to the Omega-4 Relay and the Suicide Mission, she knew that he felt nothing but contempt towards his past. Commander John Shepard, the Sole-Survivor of Akuze, the Hero of the Citadel and the Extreme Survivalist of Humanity as a whole, needed much deserved closure. Miranda Lawson smiled as she made her way past the port-observation deck. He would get it.


	2. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer/Note:** So here's the first chapter I've got moving. I know it's been a while since the prologue but I actually never gave thought as-to how the story might play out. Now that I know how It work's keep on the reviews and let me see how well I can progress the chapter's. Also know that certain part's of the story may change from the game's scripted story-line for plot conveniences. Furthermore, I do not own any Mass Effect character's and any work related to the one's here are entirely fictional as is this story. With that out of the way, here's the first chapter!

**A new Beginning**

Commander John Shepard had always shown concern regarding matters needing a delicate approach. Given the situation he was in, it appeared obvious he needed to clarify what he had just heard.

"The Council has...just reviewed the apparent schematics concerning the Reapers and are resolving conflicting ideas on the matter. They appear to disagree on a particular course of action at this time and are requesting a month's worth of review and planning. I'm not holding my breath on immediate resources to your disposal, but they are contributing to the matter through their approval of your recent exploit's. I'm sorry Shepard but it look's like you're left with more time spent on shore leave than you'd imagine" Councillor Anderson wasn't always one for elaborate use of wordplay involving critical issues but this particular event had seemed genuine otherwise.

Rubbing his hands over his weary eyes, Commander Shepard could do nothing more than state his disapproval over the Council's recent reaction to the threat of the Reaper's. "Sooner or later they have to agree upon proven fact's and hard evidence. In a way, i don't see how they could do anything but just sit and play nice to a galaxy impending threat!" The emphasis on the word 'threat' was proof enough for the Councilor to issue his honest sympathies to the Commander.

"However you want to put it, I appreciate the help old friend" Shepard stated the age old statement that solidified his trust between the the Human Councilor and himself, once again. Logging off the visual communicational channel the Commander found himself staring into blank-space within the Normandy SR-2's de-briefing room.

"Are you feeling alright, Commander" EDI's hologram popped up following it's synthesized female voice. The Normandy SR-2 stood apart from it's predecessor through the inclusion of a fully functional Ship AI. Most of not all functions seemed to have come to a stand-still within the de-briefing room however.

"Yeah, a little exhausted but fine" Replied Shepard, now starting to walk slowly towards to ship's CIC elevator.

"If I may suggest a course of action, Operative Lawson request's your immediate presence in her office" Stated EDI once again on the ship's multitude of visual projectors.

"Right now, any place is as good as her office" muttered Shepard under his voice, beaming for the controls within the elevator.

Approaching his XOs office, Shepard was surprised to hear two voices sounding off within the room.

"Your threats bear no credibility Jameson. I remain loyal to him regardless of your second rate offer" Miranda was as exhausted as she could be at the moment and welcomed the sight of almost anyone without a knack of professionalism. Dealing with a few loose ends against rogue splinter groups within Cerberus had been on her agenda for the past several hours and this particular agent didn't seem to let up regarding Shepard's severed ties.

_She really has been working her ass off_ Shepard thought. Miranda didn't mind vouching for her supposed 'Captain', but this particular exchange had her worried regarding unnecessary complications with the Commander's former association.

Knocking slightly against the door, Shepard entered the office to see her gesture at him to wait a moment before cutting the channel and wrapping up any unfinished reports she'd been working on earlier on in the day. "I know you wanted my irresistible face in here but damn, you look as if you spent a night hunting nathak with a blindfold" Shepard mused out loud.

"Forgive my unprofessionalism Commander, but I really had to vent off some steam at someone and a certain Operative Jameson seemed to be the one one in mind" Miranda started. Even with her extensive genetic tailoring in plain sight, nothing captivated the Commander more than her flustered nature...work related or otherwise.

"You really need to unwind, Miss. Lawson" Shepard blurted out standing behind her and beginning to work his hands on her shoulder's for a stress-release massage. Miranda could no nothing but tilt her head upwards, keep her eyes closed and smile. Even though she knew it, she never let on about his devious tactics to calm her down and draw out her 'friendly' nature.

"Might I propose a lavish dinner for two at the Nexus" Shepard suggested at a hint of amusement. Miranda's eyes shot up in bewilderment, most likely due to the fact that she had been reminded by Yeoman Chamber's of the Commander's little proposal of a date sometime during the week.

"Oh my God John, I totally seem to have forgotten of our evening. I'm sorry" Miranda seem to look even worse as she realized their alleged dinner at one of the most luxurious and prestigious dining establishments within Citadel Space. Shepard wasn't one for terrible taste at food, but then again had a horrible lack of insight into romantic courting, which was why he had been planning their supposed first date with a little help from Kasumi, the ship's resident master thief and gossip know-it-all.

"It's ok, I knew a little setback seemed obvious with the way work's been this week...so I rescheduled our booking" Shepard replayed with a smirk of satisfaction on his face, as his XO caught on.

"Hey listen, I've got to head out to the mess to check on someone, but you know I'll be back in a bit, kay" John followed.

"Honestly, have you even given though as to how dangerous it might be, tampering with that synthetic unattended by a proper technician?" Miranda asked, slight furrows in her tired yet amused expression.

"I am a good technician!" Shepard defended as he walked on out of her office. "Hey the fact that I knew who to hole up in those vents proves it...right?" Pausing near the door he added.

"Right, whatever you say you stubborn lug" Miranda replied as she walked over to him.

"Besides you never know what I may find from Legion's databanks...maybe something from Earth's 20th century history on love and passion, and how to heat thing up with a retro twist!"

"You ass!" Was all she said before he embraced her over and had his mouth locked with hers. She returned the kiss lusciously before reminding him of his current 'duty' aboard the ship.

Walking out of the XOs office, Shepard halted near the mess to concentrate his attention to the wall on his right. With all her modifications on generator, one wold think that the Master Thief of the ship could stay hidden during prolonged periods of combat. Though the ships lighting seemed to contribute to her cloaking effect's her movement in breathing did nothing in deterring the Commander's smirking gaze straight at her cloaked face.

"How on earth did you manage to see through my field ?" Kasumi asked, almost hysterical that Shepard found out her presence and as if this meant she needed to go back to the drawing board in upgrading her cloaking field generator.

"A magician never reveals his secret's" the Commander replied. "But seeing as this may be a downgrade on the battlefield for you, it helps to control you're flow of breathing" he added.

"You really need some tips on meditation and finding you're centre, might I suggest asking Samara or Thane for some pointers while you're at it" Shepard finished, heading for the AI core in the med-bay.

"Gee, thanks Houdini...what makes you think they'll appreciate lessons when all they do is meditate 24/7?" Kasumi called out, but Shepard just waved a hand in dismissal as he moved out of sight.

With their conversation at an end, Shepard sought out the one unique member that his team recently acquired. Legion as he would put it, was a remarkable piece of Geth technology (Sapient of course) that had more than enough proved itself on their few ground missions prior to entering the relay. Armed with it's Widow Anti-material Rifle, Geth propulsion assault rifle and one hell of a mind the platform seemed an amalgamation of sheer knowledge, brute force and precision in reflexes. Of course, most of the team agreed to see it that way after they found out more about it. Shepard has even found a part of himself curiously vying for more information out of the platform and the more it shared the more he trusted it. It wasn't until his fifth visit (his current one being the seventh) that he decided to implement gender into reference for Legion...going as far as to call the platform a 'he'. The ships crew quickly caught on.

"This is going to be interesting" Shepard thought as he heard sounds projecting from the AI core, nothing serious as EDI didn't need a pop upm to relay information to him on the way. But the level of noise erupting from the AI core every few minute's had most of the people wondering what was the Geth up to. Dr Chakwas in particular too a liking to the platform and even had it routinely inspect the medical equipment so as to negate any assistance from the ships resident technicians or even Tali' Zorah down in engineering on a consistent basis.

"Oh Commander, I'm glad you're here...you won't believe what that persistent Geth's upto" Dr. Chakwas started. "Is he still modifying you're equipment ?" Shepard asked, glancing at the closed AI core room door.

"Nothing of the sort, Legion's working on modifying something far more important to you...thats all I remember him saying" Dr. Chakwas replied.

"Thank's doc, looks like i better take a good look at what he's got going" Shepard finished. _Something Important to me? What have got lying around here that warrants a modification or an upgrade?_ Shepard thought as he headed for the Ai core room where the sounds grew louder.


	3. Horizon's Dawn

**Disclaimer/Note:** Nice, Another Chapter's out! I can't help but notice some grammatical errors on my part. If you could take note of them affecting your reading please let me know. Furthermore, I've decided to plan out the story into a few separate chapters that outline what Shepard intends to do about the lack in Council support. Expect a lot of drama and personal affairs aboard the ship as well as some new information as well as development on the characters. Again, I do not own any character from the Mass Effect series...nor do I intent to claim owning any fictional references to places within the series. Keep reviewing to let me know if the story seems to grab your attention :).

**Horizon's Dawn**

Despite what anyone (crew-member or otherwise) on the Normandy SR2 might say, the Commander's ship had made good use of space regarding it's layout and architecture of the ship's technical systems. From emergency routes to escape vent's (now remodeled after the ship's last grave attack/abduction) the space around each room call for tactical response should a situation ever arise. Escape route's for non-combat members and a strategic placement of the systems for combat- geared squad-members. Shepard mused the fact whether the Geth residing in the AI core would ever make use of the escape routes that had fitted themselves into both sides of the AI core room towards the entrance.

For now the sounds emancipating from the front of the Geth as sparks and fissures of light blew out from it's arms, caught the Commander's utmost attention. "Legion? what are you-" Shepard had a few seconds to speak out when the Geth at work turned abruptly towards him, armour disintegrated and scratched due to prolonged use of the fusion torch and scraps of unused tech complete with wiring sitting on the workbench the synthetic used for a 'bed'.

"Shepard-Commander, this platform has provided a total amount of 32 hours and 50 minutes into the modification and upgrade of the Cerberus combat suit issued by The Illusive Man. Additionally the combat functionality of this suit has been upgraded to provide a nano-bot regeneration module into the underside of the armour's chestplate" Legion finished, face-plates flapping when issuing it's analysis of the work it seemed to have conducted over the hours.

"You modified my armour to include a health regeneration module?" Shepard asked dumfounded and awestruck by happiness and shock. Shepard then glanced to the unfinished pieces of tech next to the armour and the welding torches lying by the synthetic's side.

"Correct, the armour's chestplate has been remodeled to include 3 layer's of tungsten and steel alloys that protect the nano-bot module on the underside of a mesh-fiber layer around it and the entire armour. Additional protection is granted to the module by re-wiring the suit's technical and biological systems to the nano-bot core to allow the use of organic nerves to delegate the flow of medi-gel. Underside alloys include layers of palladium and platinum" Legion finished.

"So, basically the module is constructed like a sandwich" Shepard concluded, both amazed by the Geth's work as well as intrigued by it's interest in his own well-being.

"Yes" the synthetic concluded before raising it head flaps and sounding off. "Sandwich...an Earthly delicacy that involves layering pieces of meat, vegetables or any available piece of edible solids to develop a profound mixture of taste, texture and layers for organic consumption. Culturally variant in appearance and commonly implemented as a mid-day snack to be eaten as a source of fast-food during certain parts of an organic individual's day cycle. Example's include: Three cheese-ham sandwich, ham-and egg sandwich, tuna sandwich and sandwiches made with vegetables...commonly referred to by organics as 'veggie sandwiches' 89.09% of the time" Legion finished, it's head plates flapping and neck tilting to the side to indicate the remotest sign of emotion it could vividly portray as a trying synthetic.

"Yeah, you got that right Legion" Shepard mused out loud after suppressing and containing his laughter. "So is there anything else I need to know about the armour?" Shepard asked, with his eyes set on the unfinished set of armour on the synthetic's table.

"Additional technical work has been conducted on the armour, the existing modifications improve it's function in and outside of combat include the following:

1. A dense exoskeleton of platinum with anti-shock absorbers on all joint fixtures of the armour.

2. Anti-Radiation stim-packs constructed into the suit's forearms to negate toxic damage through modified hostile ammunition.

3. An additional miniature power generator has been re-fitted into the armour's underside through the neck/collarbone fixture. Back-up systems will always re-route system power to this module.

4. To prevent manual switch in special ammunition ammunition, a firearm ammunition system keeps tract on any specialized ammunition needed and proceeds to apply the specialized ammunition to gun through technical sensors.

5. A heart-rate sensor has also been integrated into the suit's technical systems to counter organic social communications, result's are gained through the use of any visor or neural impulses to you.

6. Additional ammunition can be packed for storage on the shoulder undersides to prevent loss of ammunition at critical combat situations, variant's include heavy weapon and high caliber fire to fit.

7. Additional shock absorbers and adrenalin stimulant packs have been integrated to the suit's calve side's to prevent muscle tension and ease motion prowess regarding combat maneuvering.

8. A stabilization belt on the armour's waist has proven to be successful in maintaining balance to ensure the physics threshold does not change. Motion detectors have been re-fitted into the sides.

9. All sides of the armour on the lower half of the structure (thighs, knees and feet included) have been strengthened with life-support webbing albeit on a moderate scale to ensure physical stability.

10. An Element Zero dispenser module has been reworked into the back of the armour. Purpose: to administer short burst's of refined Element Zero in accordance with the chemistry and biology of Biotics. The dispenser only activates when critical damage is achieved to all part's of the body and damage is sustained to all tech systems. In this situation part of the dispenser has also been upgraded and modified to include a prototype multi-purpose Omni-tool system to combat you suit's regular tech systems. Essentially, Shepard-Commander gains the combat, tech and biotic abilities of...System Alliance Class designated combat adaptor and unit 02150 and 101255...The Combat Upgraded Sentinel...All modifications permanent and will benefit Shepard-Commander".

"Shepard-Commander?" Legion grasped to understand the Commander's repeated awestruck, dumfounded glare at the armour.

"It's got everything a soldier could dream for!" Shepard replied, glancing at Legion. Shepard started to approach the Geth slowly. "Why is Shepard-Commander conducting a reduced motion towards this platform?" Legion stated flaps raised at Shepard.

Just then the AI core room's door opened with two individuals standing side-by-side entering the room. Both of them in their reworked Cerberus tight-skin uniforms. From the looks of it, one of them seemed to be annoyed...either at the Commander or the Geth, it was uncertain. Even through out the course of all this, Shepard didn't stop his slow approach towards the synthetic. Eyes at level Arms slowly out and one hell of a fazed expression on his face.

"Horizon's Dawn, he's got no idea what Legion's done with the suit has he?" One of the individuals at the door whispered to the other, when one of them couldn't wait any longer and began approaching the scene in the AI core.

"Shepard-Commander?" Legion asked once again, all the while trying to figure out why the Commander of the ship seemed to have slipped into a trance and began to approach too closely a synthetic such as itself for any kind of communication.


End file.
